Huntsman's Diaries
by AnimalCookie
Summary: A series of daily journal entries made by the big guy, the Huntsman. P.S, I am writing this as if Homecoming never happened. Please R&R!
1. I Heard Her Cry

**All right, this was an idea that just popped into my head right before I went to my school's musical, and I've finally gotten it written down. I promise that I will start updating my other unfinished stuff soon. I'm not sure how long this one will be, or exactly where it's going, so I am always open for suggestions! With this one, I will try and update everyday (To keep up with the date) Okay, enough of my rambling. Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL blah blah blah. You've heard it all before. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

12:33 PM Thursday, March 29, 2007

Today was fabulous – more than that. With the help of no one, I was able to capture a unicorn and three pixies. They will either make a nice chain or a pretty penny on the magical black market. It has been a long time since I have gone out alone. It gave me a sense of youthfulness – like it was in the old days. I don't mind the children though. Sometimes I worry that they will never reach their full potential though.

I went by Huntsgirl's room to assure she wasn't wandering the city as she used to do. She was crying – again. I do not know what is wrong with the girl. This is an almost regular occurrence. I don't see why she's so upset. There should be nothing wrong, nothing at all. I have done all I can to help her. She won't talk to me about it, so it is no longer my problem… It does worry me though. I can't have an unfocused ninja. I would hate to put her through another extreme training session, but I may have no choice. She makes everything more complicated than it should. Tomorrow's another day, another time to set it straight. The girl will learn, and she will learn as I want her to.

Huntsman


	2. My Choice

**Gracias to **technogrl15** and **JusticeIsBlind13 **for the awesome reviews! I love you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:48 PM Friday, March 30, 2007

BLAST THAT AMERICAN DRAGON! This will be the final time I let him escape. 88, 89, Huntsgirl, and myself were out for a walk. Yes, a walk. Occasionally I don't mind getting relaxed exercise. As usual, Huntsgirl was always dragging a bit behind, but when I heard her tiny voice shriek, I knew that it meant trouble. I spun around seeing her in the hands of the elder dragon. The American Dragon standing next to the two with that narcissistic grin across his face. Perhaps he enjoyed seeing Huntsgirl struggle for her life in his trainer's arms. What am I saying? Of course he enjoyed the sight!

He demanded that we give up and let them take us to the Dragon Headquarters. Yea right! But if we didn't, they were going to kill Huntsgirl right there on the streets. They gave me a quick minute to consider my choice. On one hand, she is only one ninja. If I let us go to the dragons, we'd all be killed. On the other, the Huntsclan is loyal for each other, and we do whatever we can to save each other. It was time for my choice, I had no longer to consider the possibilities. I refused.


	3. She's Dead

**Special Thanx to **technogrl15, MidnightzStorm, Monkeysrcomintogetu, Marcie Gore, **and **JusticeIsBlind13. **You guys know I luv y'all! Enjoy! **

* * *

7:48 PM Saturday, March 31, 2007

Huntsgirl's dead by now. I insisted that they take her off of the streets to show some dignity. I wanted to save her, but it wasn't worth the death risk of the three of us. I can't get it out of my head! The sight her eyes underneath the mask, pleading of me for her safety are tearing at the thin strings of my soul. I told the dragon to take her away into the night. My mind is spinning trying to picture what has happened to my apprentice. Did the dragon make it quick and painless with a drug or a single blow to the head? Or was it long and drawn out with a slit to the throat or wrist? Their slimy hands around her throat, their stale cold breath against her face telling her every detail of her death. What if they… if they… no! I won't even consider it! She was too innocent of a child, and they only wanted to kill her, nothing more. They're all disgusting figures and never should have come to this Earth!

Tomorrow I shall give Huntsgirl a proper ceremony of mortality. Flowers, mostly roses, pictures, and a few words in front of the whole Huntsclan must be prepared. I probably should get to write a letter to her family announcing her confirmed death. Perhaps I should wait until we recover her body. Yes, a proper funeral should be given, and we can put her soul to rest. At dawn, I will set out with an army of top operatives to retrieve her body and slay to wretched dragons once and for all! They will pay for their malice and brutality. Huntsgirl will go down in history forever, and I will refuse to let her be forgotten. Why couldn't she protect herself?! Conceivably she didn't want to be saved. Did she want to be killed? Was that suicide?! Oh my, No, she seemed too afraid. Dawn, a fleet of top Huntsclan, and no more American Dragon.


	4. Why?

**Sorry it's kind of late you guys! Happy first of April by the way! Again a special thanx to **JusticeIsBlind13 **and **ArkansanDragon**. To answer a few open ended questions that may be spewing in your mind, this does take place after 'The Hunted' but as if Homecoming never did or never will happen. As for why Jake and Lao Shi kidnapped Rose, well... let's just say good things come to those who wait. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:03 PM Sunday, April 01, 2007

I just don't understand it. This morning, at first light, I headed out with my troops, and spotted the two dragons on their morning route. I called to them just requesting the return of Huntsgirl's body. They looked at one another and laughed. Both continued to fly on, but we unknowingly followed them. There we were, at an old storage garage facility on the Eastern side of New York. The dragons looked around and entered. A small yelp emerged from inside, and it seemed to be triggered by the dragon's enter. I knew the shriek; it was Huntsgirl?

Lacking of a second thought, everyone sprinted inside to find all three of there, but only two were conscious. I saw her lying on the ground, slightly bruised, scarcely bleeding, a tormented face, but breathing, she was breathing. How could she be breathing? The dragons said that they _would_ kill her. They don't give mercy to Huntsclan just as I will NEVER give mercy to a dragon. So why did they not kill her? Trust me, I did not, _do _not want Huntsgirl dead, but the whole concept of her not being dead it twisting and mangling my mind.

Quickly, I rushed her to the Huntsclan Hospital within the Academy, but they were full. A few stitches here and there, liquid painkiller, some antidotes, and we were sent out back to the lair – our home. Right now, she is lying on my sofa in my quarters as I write, she's not moving. She hasn't moved except for the little up and down flowing rhythms of her diaphragm pushing the air back and forth. Medications haven't help much, and I can still sense the tenseness that she feels from the discomfort of bruising. I doubt she knows why her life was spared.

I was so certain that a funeral would be taking place earlier tonight or early tomorrow. The arrangements were all made, my emotions were tamed, and my plans vanquished so I could be there for my young ninja. Who knows how long I will have to be with her now? I just can't leave her in case something occurs, but I must to slay the dragons! I don't even want to interface with them at this time. It is late, and I must bring myself to fall asleep for the time I have. 88 and 89 seem to be worried for her, but are too embarrassed to show it. I think we all are. A Hunts_man _should never show fear. The women are allowed a bit of leeway, but other than that, we must remain strong and prepare for confrontation at any time. The Huntsgirl is like a symbol and icon of the Huntsclan. You can hate her all you want, you can want to wring her throat with that cocky ego and the pompous grin she wears, you can dream of the worst… but in the end, you want her to be okay, be all right. You love her when you know that you are not linked to her in any close biological manner at all! This feeling is not just mine. Everyone who has met her knows what I am talking about. She may not know it, but her figure seems to reflect back to you the affairs of yourself that make you who you are, whether it's a good or bad presentation.

Why am I rambling on like this about one of my human resources? I should know by now never to get attached to one. That is too clear after these past few days. I should strengthen up in my tactics, and teach them stronger, clearer, better. Hopefully this appalling catastrophe will bestow Huntsgirl with a newfound vengeance upon the dragons, and she will enhance her mindset to finally slay the American Dragon. Perhaps she will finally understand what I have intended when I proclaim that dragons are disgusting, horrid, indescribable creatures. Possibly, Huntsgirl will not just know, but _want _her destiny.


	5. Another Crisis

**Hey Hey HEY! I'm going to try and make today's entry two parts, so come back later, and hopefully I will have a second entry. Of course I have to give a special shout out to **JusticeIsBlind13**, for giving a review to each and every chapter so far! This chapter's for you!

* * *

**

8:22 PM Monday, April 02, 2007

I don't know why I haven't been able to figure this out. It's been over 36 hours, and Huntsgirl still hasn't awakened. It appears as if possibly, she is trapped within her own mind. I've spent all day watching her turn back and forth in a wrestles slumber. Around noon, she began to cry, and cry hard. I ran over hoping that the thought may finally shake her conscious, but to no prevail. For an hour she cried and called out for help, but I couldn't help her. I knew whatever the dragons had done to her was bad, really bad. Tears splashed across her small face, and her hair was a jumbled mess. I sat with her. It reminded me of the first few nights I had her in my possession before I sent her to the Academy for the first time. The tiny, motherless body seemed so unaware of her future. I knew then, that I could never leave the Huntsclan, because guiding this young child fulfill her destiny was utmost importance. She cried every night until someone would come rushing in, hold her, and gently sway her back asleep. Then that night when she was six, she had a nightmare that a dragon was trying to kill her. She insisted that it was real, and was frustrated that the world kept telling her that it was only a dream – especially after she watched that dream every night for an entire week. Finally when I took her out on her first hunt, the delusions were removed.

If it was so easy to take away the pain then, why can I not now? Have things changed between us? Does she still cry at night because of monsters invading her thoughts, or is it from another basis that she has not yet confided in me? Dragons, they've bothered her since she was a child, and now they've become even inferior to rabid animals. That's it! I will create a dream charm, and enter Huntsgirl's dream so I can help her, and in return, she is able to put ten thousand percent more into her fighting! Poor thing, if the dragons have been bugging her for over a year, then that would explain why she's been having trouble! I will write back later when I discover the root of this crisis.


	6. Nightmare

**Hey! This is Monday's 2nd entrance, because I felt he could write more than once. Enjoy!

* * *

**

10:37 PM Monday, April 02, 2007

Amazing! Her mind was so complex, so intricate, so amazing! I am proud to say that I was the one who guided her life. But to the important part of finding what was bothering her. I slowly made my way through the upper dream realm trying to find what was wrong, but all she was dreaming about was some bay I know she knows from school. I had to make my way deeper into the mind of my apprentice. The Academy, hunts, parties, everything was there, but nothing explained the torture I was forced to watch her go through, so I kept shoving forward.

Deeper and deeper I traveled until I was sure that I could go no further. There was my answer. There was the physical description of the nightmare plaguing Huntsgirl. It was the same nightmare that the young six-year-old ninja had desperately tried to describe to me, but I could never see it to myself. Now I did. How could I let her suffer through this for so long? Dragons were awful creatures, and persecuting Huntsgirl each night for years easily explained to me why her performance has been suffering.

Big black dragons completely surrounded her. She was tied to a pole, bruised, severely bleeding, and weak, very, very weak. The dragons looked at the disaster of a child before them, and could only laugh at the sight. One had a whip, and whenever he became bored, would walk over and beat her until he was tired. The others laughed at this too. What was worse is that they were all drunk. The smell of alcohol polluted the scent of the scenery and bottles littered the ground. The intense cruelty carried on for the long hours through the night, and finally when there were no more drinks, and they were all feeling hungover, the leader figure held a giant gun up to Huntsgirl, and finished her off.

All I could do was watch in horror. There was no way that a six-year-old could imagine this. She really is something special. In the scene, rain began to fall, and I heard a familiar cry. I looked across the circle of devastation to view a present day Huntsgirl on the ground hugging her knees tightly. She as well watched the dream in horror. I walked over to her, placed my hand on her back, and whispered her name. Her face was turned away from me, and she did not respond. I now spoke her name a bit louder, and became more demanding. She replied telling me not to look at her and leave her alone. I refused. When she in return declined to look at me, or follow me out, I lifted her up, without looking at her face, and carried her to the upper levels of her dream corridor. Finally I set her down to just talk. She tried not to look at me, but I eventually pulled her chin in my direction and gaped at the damage. A single cut across her right eye was all, but it was deep. She would not tell me what happened, or who did it. I had no idea you could get hurt that badly in the dream realm. For the first time in a long time, I showed a small-relaxed smile towards her, and she smiled back. "Master, I did not want you to see me like this," she laughed quietly. "I promise I will start trying as hard as possible." I nodded in thankfulness. She told me though that she was not yet ready to return to her physical body, but she was grateful that I had freed her from the childhood nightmare. I waved goodbye, and now I am here. Waiting.


	7. The Raid

**Sorry it's kind of short tonight guys. Lots of stuff happening! I also kind of rushed through this, so hopefully tomorrow will be more detailed and less written during a severe case of writer's block! I'd like to thank JusticeIsBlind13 and MarcieGore for both reviewing each chapter, and sticking through my story. Even if you haven't reviewed, thanx for reading! I'd like to thank you properly, so send me a review if you'd like! Enjoy!!!!!!

* * *

**

9:59 PM Tuesday, April 03, 2007

There was a raid tonight. I ventured out for a scan of Central Park and the main city for any activity possible. There was nothing, at least that's what believed. I returned home, and the first thing I saw were 88 and 89 tied up in the corner. They seemed really scared, but what else is new? I untied both and un-gagged them so they could try and communicate to me the night's previous events, but all they could mumble repeatedly was 'Huntsgirl.' I dashed into my room where her body was arranged just how I left her. My room hadn't even appeared to be touched? I lay one hand on her head, and the other around her wrist to assure that she still contained a pulse. She did, and it was at perfect beat too. 88 and 89 poked their heads through the door, after they had finally seemed to calm down. I asked them once more what had happened, and still, all they could manage to do was point at Huntsgirl and mutter her name.

There was nothing else. I pushed everyone – including myself – out and sat the two boys down. Once they were completely, one hundred percent relaxed, I asked them once more what happened. 88 explained a vivid picture of an ogre that had an uncanny personality of an intelligent person. He entered, and hit both of them from behind, but the last thing that 88 saw was he was heading into my bedroom. 89 clarified that they were both worried for Huntsgirl, but couldn't understand why nothing was touched. That was still a mystery to even myself. We searched the lair for hours trying to find why the ogres were there. Then I found the cause. He had taken three dragon pelts that I was saving for a special occasion. I called over 88 and 89, and they too were shocked at why the ogre just wanted the pelts. As we were contemplating, Huntsgirl staggered out of the bedroom.


	8. Fun

**Hey guys! Ok, I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday or sooner tonight, so I'm working on "today's" entry as we speak- or read - or whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

**

10:18 PM Wednesday, April 04, 2007

It's been over a day now that we were attacked, and Huntsgirl awoke. We've given up the search for the ogre. Huntsgirl has seemed to return to her normal self, but happier. She will be returning to school first thing in the morning, and I expect these last few days to disappear in our minds faster than they entered. And I can't tell you how glad I am for that! Today was very slow; Huntsgirl stayed in bed all morning, and only fulfilled miniscule chores such as removing the trash, recorded paperwork, prepared dinner, and cleaned dishes. 88 and 89 were with me through some basic review training most of the day. They seemed to enjoy it.

Dinner was very talkative. Surprisingly, it was Huntsgirl who supplied most conversation! She hasn't spoken this much since I first had brought her New York. She entertained all of us with impressions of other officers within the Huntsclan. I admit that I was laughing like a child. I'm so glad that no one else was there. She'd get into so much trouble! Not to mention I'd be the one having to stop her or else risking my own tail and position. It was a good night.


	9. Hawaii

**I know it's another shorter one. Now that Spring Break's here, I intend to become longer. I know I missed this in the last chapter so I'm giving a double thanx to JusticeIsBlind13 and dx/dt. Enjoy!

* * *

**

10:20 PM Thursday, April 05, 2007

Spring Break's finally arrived! Today was Huntsgirl's final day of school, and then we all got onto a plane and traveled to Hawaii. A perfect ocean view right from the hotel room. Two bed room. 88 and 89 shared one, I had my own, and Huntsgirl remained on the sofa. Earlier this afternoon, 88 and 89 wanted to try surfing, and Huntsgirl also wanted to lounge at the beach. I don't enjoy sitting at the beach, but after Huntsgirl demands to wear a bikini and just plainly lay there for all eyes sunbathing, and if I'm not down there, then all of the guys come to hit on her. It's funny if a "father" is sitting next to her, then the guys flee. It's amusing to watch. I hate sunbathing more than anything. Getting burned prevents movement, so there really is no point to it! But I suppose a few days of relaxation won't hurt.

I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I hope that we do not run into anything magical. I want this week to be relaxed so everyone can become rejuvenated when we return home. Huntsgirl is back to muttering in her sleep, but I will not invade her privacy again if I do not fear that she is in danger again. Of course you cannot be hurt in real life if you are in the dream realm – dreams can't hurt you – but even in her dream I don't believe that she is being hurt again.

88 and 89 wanted to pass out after their pathetic attempts at surfing. We had fun watching though, and I do believe they're willing to try again tomorrow. I'm glad to see their dedication is rising. I intend for them to become great warriors. As for Huntsgirl's future, well, I do believe that it lies in what she wants most in life. And that may frighten me sometimes.


	10. Surfing

**I know it's another late entry, but I didn't get anytime during the normal hours, so here's today's! Please R&R! Thanx to JusticeIsBlind13, I cannot express my gratification to you for sticking through and replying to each and everyone. You give me the incentive everyday to continue! Enjoy!

* * *

**

9:57 PM Friday, April 06, 2007

I can't believe that I could be won over by my little apprentices? I had one demand when we all agreed to travel Hawaii, and that was that I was not getting into the water. It's not that I'm afraid, but I do not enjoy being wet, and then returning to normal clothing. Even trying to stay in a wet bathing suit is unbearable. And yet, a few pleases, puppy dog eyes, and bargains later, I was out in thirty feet deep water, on a surf board, being instructed by two fourteen-year-old boys in Speedos, and one fourteen-year-old girl in and itsy bitsy, teeny weeny, yellow polka-dot bikini that she wore for the first time today. There were sharks under us - we saw them. They didn't bother us though. I was thankful – I don't need that much blood on Good Friday. I do have to admit, that riding those waves were more exhilarating than attempting to ride a dragon – and less painful.

Huntsgirl was able to convince two locals to tell us the best restaurant in town. 88 and 89 are still a bit confused how she did it, but I think that I know. I don't want to know, but I do. She learns all of her persuasion from me. Which means she's perfect at it!

Dinner was perfect though. We all sat a nice table together. I went up to use the little hunter's room once, and two women followed me my age. We talked for a few minutes, but they caught me sneaking glances back to the children. They then became very nervous that the children were mine. They quickly said goodbye and left. Have I really become old enough to seem to have three fourteen-year-olds? I decided to keep that little story away from them.

I offered Huntsgirl the bed tonight, but she insisted on the sofa. She said that it still gave her that independent feeling that she had longed of for so many years. I don't blame her. 88 and 89 snore like they have muffins shoved up their throats. Yes, overall, a perfect day.


	11. Shopping

**Hey everyone! Here's Saturday's version! Love y'all and I really love JusticeIsBlind13 and technogrl15! R&R as you please! Enjoy!

* * *

**

10:26 PM Saturday, April 07, 2007

Today was a huge free-for-all. Huntsgirl and I were prepared, but it just struck me this morning that 88 and 89 didn't have any formal clothing to wear to church tomorrow morning for Easter! I'd be wearing my black tuxedo, Huntsgirl would have her just looser than body tight green dress, but 88 and 89 needed to have something. On account that I have no fashion sense – according to Huntsgirl – I had to bring all of them to the store and have Huntsgirl find clothing for them.

88 and 89 did not have much patience for the abundance of clothing Huntsgirl kept pulling off of the shelves. Polo after polo, blazer after blazer, and pair of pants after pair of pants, the endless supply seemed never ending. I didn't even know that the store had so much stocked on the shelves! 88 and 89 finally demanded that Huntsgirl choose one blazer, one polo, and one pair of pants. She chose a semi-formal pair of jeans for both of them, a light green polo for 89, a light blue polo for 88, and a navy blazer for them both. They actually didn't look half bad.

We were about to return back to the hotel, when Huntsgirl caught a pair of earrings in a window that she out of nowhere decided that she needed to have. She told me that she deserved them after having to go though finding 88 and 89 something, and after spending $300 dollars on the guys, I had to let her get this one pair. I have indeed been getting tired of her blue studs, and it's the day before Easter. I agreed that I would buy them for her if she went over to the Coney Restaurant and order some takeout while the three of us guys were in the jewelry store. She nodded yes and walked across the street with a few dollar bills to order our dinner.

The purchase of the earrings took much longer than previously expected. The saleswoman wanted me to tell her who I was buying it for, and when I said a young girl, she asked if she was my daughter. When I said no, she became curious as to why I would be buying her them then. I finally fibbed saying that it was for my niece. That made her relax a bit more, but then there was a problem with the credit card, so I had to fish out dollar bills, and she had to scan them to assure that they weren't fake dollars. Now don't think that these were expensive earrings, they were probably the cheapest things in the entire store, but the woman insisted that it was protocol.

Finally we left the store, but only to find Huntsgirl flirting with more locals! Four of them to be exact. She was leaning against the wall, and they were all surrounding her. I swear I've heard her mention something of a boyfriend, so this makes no sense. She was laughing, they were smiling, some laughing, some trying to act cool. Three of the four held a surfboard, and the fourth had a video camera and a digital camera. I was going to let them stay and talk until I saw the fourth boy begin to click pictures of her standing with the other guys.

I steadily walked over to remove her. "Excuse me," I began, "But Sally needs to come home for dinner now," I lied about her name. They all appeared bummed, but they deserved to be. But they also appeared to beach bums, and beach bums ask to be bummed, because they are bums, so that's what I made them – bummed.

We bought a video back at the hotel. It was somewhat of a mix of what everyone liked. There was romance for Huntsgirl, humor for 88, mystery for 89, and action for myself. We were all crowded together on the sofa with Huntsgirl and 89 squished together in the center. I always thought that they had potential to make a cute couple – if Huntsgirl would open her eyes and 89 would stop being so geek-ish and immature. All right, so maybe they wouldn't be such a great couple, but as they grow older, I bet they would.

I was the only one who enjoyed the ending of the movie. The answer to who was the killer was obvious from the start, the jokes and their punch lines were over used in everyday life, and the guy killed himself after his supposedly love of the world was caught kissing another guy. But the amount of gun shooting, car chases, and fighting that occurred was amazing!

88 turned on the news after the movie so we could hear the latest updates in the war. Once we became bored, I thought about suggesting going on a walk down the beach, but when I turned my head towards them, Huntsgirl was fast asleep. The only reason she would appear awake, would be that the scare amount of space held her right up. I motioned to the guys, pointed at her, and held my finger to my lips hinting to be quiet. They stood, and I lay her down across the sofa. 88, 89, and I left to walk the beach.

It was quiet and calm, but after being in the Huntsclan for so many years, you come to know that no matter what something may seem, it is never calm. Luckily, the fighting avoided our area, and it remained a peaceful walk. We returned back to the hotel about an hour later. Huntsgirl was still fast asleep just like she used to when everything was normal. Calm, non-restless, and silent. It was a good sight. I drew a blanket over her, and the three of us returned to the main bedroom. 88 and 89 passed out immediately from the long shopping anguish from earlier. So then it was just me. So I am now just sitting here. I'm not sure how Easter's going to go tomorrow, and I am a bit nervous, but after today, I know it'll work out.


	12. Easter

**Wow, this came really easy today! Happy Easter to EVERYONE! Hope you are having a fabulous Sunday!  
**JusticeIsBlind13**: I agree that every once in a while, I keep thinking that 89 is a better hunter, doesn't have that overbite, and has a more mature voice - then I do believe they'd be cute together. But for now, I'm still 100 J/R! Thanks for another review!  
Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**

11:17 PM Sunday, April 08, 2007

It was Easter today, and not a bad one at all. When I walked into our "kitchen" are of the room, I noticed Huntsgirl was out on the deck praying. If I can remember correctly, she was praying to God that he would watch over her parents this Easter, and to keep them tucked in his heart. It's unfortunate that I had to tell her they're dead. What was I supposed to do? Yes Rose, I kidnapped you three minutes after you were born, just so you could come live this life.

It works out for the best this way. I let her do what she felt she had to do while I ordered room service. Church wouldn't be for at least another hour, and I just was not in the mood to make anything – really all we had left was greasy food from the Coney the night before. Rose walked in casually after I finished ordering via phone. "Did I fall asleep during the movie?" she asked curiously. I smiled and laughed. Then she asked me something that I had never considered – ever. If killing dragons is a destiny, then why do we have to go through training? Won't it happen anyway?

I couldn't believe the question, because she was right. We'll all kill a dragon at one point of our lives, even if it's on accident. I hastily found an answer and told her that fate was just on our side, and the training increases the possibility of it all, and helps make our lives easier. She nodded and moved to the bathroom to clean up for church. Is she doubting me or not want to be apart of the Huntsclan anymore? It was too weird! Maybe I'm making a mountain out of a molehill.

As we arrived in the church, the minister greeted us with a "Happy Easter, nice to see you. Hope you enjoy!" As we walked down the isle, all of the guys' head turned with Huntsgirl. One even had enough courage to wave, she waved back and was going to stop to talk, but I got behind her and gently nudged her forward.

Everything for the service was arranged nicely, and we all had a great time.

Everyone at the Academy would get today off to spend time with friends and praise the Lord. The younger students would have an egg hunt – but they literally had to hunt for the eggs. The first five to bring back an egg won a prize. The prize would always vary from year to year. I remember when Huntsgirl was old enough for that; she once found all five eggs. Man the others were irritated with her – especially her close friends. I always knew she'd be a great hunter.

88 and 89 seemed more confident today than normal. Must have been the clothing – I think Huntsgirl said something about strength in colors? She must have been right.

So yes, everything was going to plan, until something semi-unexpected transpired. I told the three apprentices to stay outside while I went into the bank for some money for a nice lunch. When I came out, 88 and 89 were dazed on the ground – Huntsgirl gone, again.

Once I was able to revive them, they slowly told me that some of the guys that were waving to her in church had seen her birthmark when she waved back. They came acting like they wanted to chat, but then two hit them over the head with something, and nabbed Huntsgirl. I knew her flirting was going to get her into trouble!

* * *

**Happy Easter once again! See you tomorrow! **


	13. Below The Belt

**Hey everyone! Hope your vacations are giong over well, and everyone's staying safe and happy! Thanx to JusticeIsBlind13 and ArkansanDragon I'm thrilled you like the Huntsman's POV! R&R as you please as always! It's always welcomed! Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:51 PM Monday, April 09, 2007

How could a place as small as Hawaii hide someone? This has to be the worse place to try and hide someone like Huntsgirl! On top of this disaster, I received a call from Huntsclan Command announcing the arrival of the Huntscouncil, whom can do just about anything they want. They run the Huntscourt and run thorough inspections of the Academy and field bases. Each and every one of them are stuck up and bigheaded because they're so high and powerful. The lair is NOT prepared for inspection! What can they expect from us? We're working all day and hunting all night. I just hope that everything runs smoothly – especially because we're not there. Dang it?! Where is that girl? When we find her, I'm installing a tracking device into her uniform. 88 and 89 too – just to be safe.

Right now, I really don't need to be thinking of what a gang of male teenaged dragons can do to a young innocent huntress. But I have full faith in Huntsgirl that she will be able to take care of herself. Huntsgirl does stand for daughter of the Huntsclan after all. That has to represent something.

This vacation is turning into a train wreck. Right now, I just want to return home and take a long rest. At the beginning of this trip, I thought that I didn't want to mess with a dragon, but I just can't wait to get home, wrap my hands around one's throat and hang the shiny clean pelt in my storage shed. Hideous disgusting, they all are! I am trembling in hatred at this moment. All of my life, I have been plagued by dragons' presence, and now I am in a role of power to do something about it, and they're laughing in my face. Scorning my every move and breath. Mocking every word and work of art I try to create. If they feel like toying around, I will join their game with the sole intent to cheat, but using my apprentice as a pawn against my ingenious plan, that's a blow beneath the belt.


	14. Goodbye Huntsgirl

**Hey everyone! As you're probably aware, I've not been able to update lately, so throughout today, I'm going to get the other seven entries up! Six of them will probably be all in one:) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

10:36 PM Tuesday, April 10, 2007

I had to make an incredibly impossible decision this morning. Our plane arrived at four pm, and we were planning to take off by four-thirty. To answer the question, no we have not yet found Huntsgirl. So sure, I wanted to stay and look for her, but there wouldn't be another plane coming for a week. We couldn't afford another week at this hotel, and it was the only respectable one in the area. We had to get home – without her. The Huntsclan Council will probably still be at the base, and I return with a missing ninja, it will not look good on the record. She probably hates me for taking off without her yet again. Why do the dragons want her so badly? How 88 and 89 explained it, either of them could have been taken, and there were enough of them, that 88 and 89 could have been taken. If all they wanted was to kidnap members of the Huntsclan, then 88 and 89 should have been taken also. Don't take it the wrong way, I'm thankful that it's only one street-smart ninja taken, but it still makes you think.

I'd like to think that there's nothing going on, and they're just trying to take down my best student, but there's this slit in the back of my mind that's screaming for me not to believe that! I should've listened closer when she told me she had suspected the dragons were stalking her. NO! She will be okay. She's going to be fine. AH! Can this plane move any slower?! I just want to get home, get our base rating, and devise a plan to recover the lost teen. And they wonder why I'm such a mean man! I try and do something nice for my apprentices, and all the dragons can do is interfere! We weren't even going to hunt them down! Just proves everyday why we're doing the world a suitable favor without asking for anything in return!


	15. Friday the 13th

**Some more of the days that were missed! Enjoy!

* * *

**

9:33 PM Wednesday, April 11, 2007

3 out of 10. That was our rating for the base by the Huntscouncil. They claimed that the electronics were shoddy, the bedrooms were scare of personal needs, and the premises was dark and worn down. No place anyone should be living in. The weapons had been overused and outdated, as where Huntsgirl's room had been left with many hazardous items. Glass shards, knives, rope, etc. Now let me explain. The lair that they gave us this time around, is so small, that the knives and rope needed to be stored somewhere, and I fully only trusted Huntsgirl with them. The glass shards must have come when we were raided a few days ago. Did I feel bad about her living in such a condition? Of course I did! But how can they give us a bad rating, when I continuously begged them for another place, newer equipment, and more storage units?

Of course it didn't aid our rating when we returned in the middle of their inspection with a ninja missing. They went berserk when they found out that the Huntsgirl had gone missing, and we left her there. They seemed to understand a bit more when I explained the plane problem, but the fact that the Huntsgirl was still out across the country and the ocean in the hands of teenaged male dragons, infuriated every one of them.

After the Huntscouncil had moved on, 88 and 89 helped tidy up all of the rooms. We began with Huntsgirl's. The room wasn't that messy nor wasn't it as dangerous as they had made it seem. 88 collected the large pieces of glass, 89 the smaller, and I removed the so called 'weapons.' For supposedly being the best hunters in the clan, the Huntscouncil sure didn't have much faith in us. Especially in Huntsgirl! Like she would ever do something irresponsible with those objects!

Next was 88 and 89's room, which was basically spotless, as well was mine. There was NO suitable reason for such a low rating, and it sickens me that they believe they can get away with that! As if I'm not going through enough trauma and stress with the whole Huntsgirl – yet again – getting kidnapped, they're coming back in six days for another check up. If I'm going to be throwing an investigation then in sixth grade, this place is going to be a wreck! Worse than it is today! But if I don't have it clean, then 88, 89, and Huntsgirl will all be returned to the Academy, and I will have to go back to teaching at the Academy, which is the worst job at the Huntsclan! I deserve to do so much more! But it's not myself that I'm worried about returning there.

It's been a long Huntsclan tradition that if an apprentice is showing signs of lowering agility and forgetting the purpose of his or her destiny, then we as their masters are allowed to return them to the Academy for a considerable amount of more intense training than the average student. But the only catch is, if the same student has attended the Academy more than twice, then that student has been proven to be worthless. Therefore they are sent to a place in which only the Huntscouncil knows where. My guess has always been an uncharted island and all of their supplies must be ship to them by boat. Many rumors have circulated the Huntsclan of the awful life they must live in this distant place. Too awful to describe.

I know for one, that Huntsgirl is not worthless nor a waste of time. I cannot let the condition of this lair to allow that to happen to her, but if I don't put on a search for her, she may live an even worse life with the dragons.

11:01 PM Thursday, April 12, 2007

Another day no Huntsgirl. Another day no help from the Huntscouncil for ANYTHING! I called requesting troops to send to Hawaii to hunt down Huntsgirl, but I'm on a so-called 'waiting list.' Our systems need to be put back into order. Once Huntsgirl returns, our next mission is to fix this anarchy. I mean, _if _Huntsgirl returns. Apparently everyone at the Academy is allowing their minds to believe that she's dead. Heck, teachers are talking of the trials that all females would be sent through if and when we declare Huntsgirl dead, I was sent the list of most likely candidates for the new Huntsgirl, and several letters begging me and convincing me on why I should choose this girl or that girl to be the new Huntsgirl. SHE IS NOT DEAD! But if the Huntscouncil would get off of their butts and help out!

In brighter news, 88 and 89 finally captured their first leprechaun using the techniques that I taught them properly. Although the shrimp was only carrying about two thousand dollars in gold, we are planning on selling him back to his clan for about twenty thousand. That should make a nice sum, and hopefully help improve the condition of this pit we were forced to call a home.

I hate being in this pessimistic mood, but what can you ask for? We were on a dream vacation, then my best apprentice gets taken by dragons, we were forced to leave her behind, I'm told that if I don't improve it we'll be shut down again, and I may never see my ninja no matter what I do for her.

Perhaps it is just time to move onto a new Huntsgirl. I mean, it could be best for everyone. And I mean _everyone. _

11:34 Friday, April 13, 2007

Talk about luck for Friday the 13th! All right, so maybe this isn't the best of luck, but we received a video from the Hawaiian dragons – in human form – with Huntsgirl ALIVE! She was barely even touched? Maybe the dragons that live so far away from any of their ruthless leaders have begun to free themselves from their awful ways? Maybe they actually have respect for teenaged girls and believe that it's wrong to hurt them when they are completely defenseless? Maybe they're actually more intelligent than their relatives? Yea right.

Well, now comes the whole ransom. Their only request is for myself to return to Hawaii, and prove to them why they should give me her back. Prove to them that I indeed care about her well-being, and that I will take care of her.

88 and 89 ran something past me a while ago that maybe those boys who took her weren't dragons? We never actually did see them in dragon form, but it would make sense – why else would they take her, and how would they know where to reach us? The other thought was that conceivably these boys really did like Huntsgirl. But that couldn't explain why they thought that I didn't take good care of her? Unless she accidentally let something slip while talking to them? I don't know what she would say, but I suppose someone could take a metaphor for the Huntsclan in the wrong way?

Too many questions and just not enough answers. It was a perfect walk tonight through Central Park. 88 and 89 were with me, and they were cracking jokes left and right. I tried to keep my manly appearance and not laugh, but I must admit it was near impossible, and I let out a few. Because it was Friday the 13th, all of the magical creatures were away cowering in their shelters to stay away from bad luck. Apparently, they are the only ones affected by bad luck on Friday the 13th, and to everyone else, it's just superstition – which usually leads to it's own bad luck.

I personally, I love Friday the 13th! Not just the thought that it keeps magical creatures out, but we're able to just walk confidentially knowing that for mortals, it's just fallacy that keeps them at bay. And if we can play our cards correctly, we can inflict some of our own bad luck on magical creatures. No use in letting the holiday go to waste – right?

I hope that Huntsgirl remembers that magical creatures have bad luck today, she may be able to use it to her advantage and escape from their clutches. I'm flying off tomorrow morning, hopefully it will be easier than I think.


	16. Hunt, Locate, Capture

**YAY! They're all updated now! I believe that I owe some special thank you's to JusticeIsBlind13, technogrl15, and ArkansanDragon! **

10:49 PM Saturday, April 14, 2007

It's great and all to be in Hawaii once again, but it seems quiet now. All of the Spring Break rush is through, and even a good chunk of the locals have returned to their homes to prepare to return to their normal schedules.

As I asked all around, no one has even come close to spotting Huntsgirl, or knew any boy under the description that I remembered them by. I thought that they wanted to meet somewhere? They were nowhere to be found? I walked EVERYWHERE I could to search for them, but it was no use. Maybe tomorrow will bring better luck?

10:00 PM Sunday, April 15, 2007

Still no sign of Huntsgirl or her kidnappers. No kidnapper isn't the right word, they're more of her… captors. I hope that there isn't a reason that they're hiding from me after they demanded that I use the airfare to return all the way back from New York. What if there was an accident and Huntsgirl got hurt? NO! I'm just scaring myself for no reason. As Heinlein would say in his story, 'A person will scare himself to death before they bleed to death.' I've got to get this frame of mind out. Of course I care about Huntsgirl, and she knows her destiny. There's no reason possible that she would ever want to stay with these boys, and no reason for them to suspect I don't care for her. Everything is going to go fine.

88 and 89 better be keeping the lair clean. I have faith in them, and they know that if we come back and it's a mess – or we failed the final inspections, they might as well run away and never return. (Sigh) I better get some sleep, tomorrow I'm digging my nails in the ground and find that girl. Goodnight.

11:53 PM Monday, April 16, 2007

Victory is ours! Forget what I said a few days ago about these dragons being more intelligent than their relatives across the sea. Of course I never did figure out if they were dragons or not – Huntsgirl doesn't know either – but all I had to do what take of my mask, helmet, and cape, and put a blazer on over my uniform. Then when I found where these boys were hiding and walked in professionally, spilled out a few words that I had memorized from one of Huntsgirl sappy romance novels, and they handed her over with a simple promise that I would always love and protect her. I think that they though that I was her father?

When I questioned Huntsgirl on why they would ever suspect that I was not as loving of a father that they wanted, she admitted she must have said something about how we live an 'extreme' lifestyle, always on the move, and not much time for a lot of personal enjoyment – that's what made this vacation so special. She had no idea whether or not they were dragons – so we're just assuming that they are. Thinking about it now, I should have let Huntsgirl slay a couple and so would I. They'd make good souvenirs. Well, maybe this vacation was meant just for our memories.

Huntsgirl had no problem with me installing a microscopic tracking chip onto the back of her neck. She agreed she was tired of being kidnapped without anyone knowing where she was. 88 and 89's were installed a few days ago.

So now our final task is to ensure that the lair is good for inspection. Huntsgirl pretty much freaked out that there's the possibility she may have to be sent back to the Academy for a third time – and we all know what that means. All right, so we don't know EXACTLY what it means, but we know that we may never see her again if we do not pass this final inspection.

The plane should be arriving in New York in a few hours. Huntsgirl is fast asleep, and I have reason to believe that 88 and 89 will also be asleep when I return home. Now that I mention it, sleep may not be such a bad idea.


	17. Family

**Really short, I know, but I'm kind of blocked with writing right now. I think it's called... WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm so smart. Thanx to JusticeIsBlind13 you are awesome and you so know it!!! As always, r&r! Enjoy!

* * *

**

8:46 PM Tuesday, April 17, 2007

Well, 88 and 89 did a good job keeping the lair clean, but in all of her free time, Huntsgirl made every little detail spotless. She had a secret meeting with 88 and 89, but she wouldn't tell me what the details were. Something kept her apprehensive of going to school, but I can't blame her for that horrible catastrophe at Virginia Tech. It's terrible, and never should have happened. It was truly horrible.

Training with 88 and 89 was what you could call, well, interesting. They both tripped over each other six times, and 88 shot 89 with a laser. Normally, 89 would have lashed out at 88 – which I couldn't blame him – but he didn't. 89 was about to, but he held himself back. I was quite impressed. What happened next surprised me the most. I expected 88 to begin to push 89 around that he would not fight back, but 88 apologized! I don't know what Huntsgirl did to them this morning must have been serious! Someone had to whip them into shape! I'm glad it was she – after all, she knows how to rule life with an iron fist. It's great, we really seem to be turning into a little family – thought that might not be a great thing, eventually, one of us may be torn away, and it could destroy the team.


	18. Rating

**Hey, I know that it's been a few days, and I apologize. I've just been super busy and come back super tired and with major Writer's Block. I owe an apology to **ArkansanDragon, Iloveryoushirogane, and Marcie Gore **who all reviewed on Chapter 16, and I completely missed the message that they reviewed. So to all of you and JusticeIsBlind13, I thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

**

9:57 PM Friday, April 20, 2007

I know it's been a few days, but unfortunately, I had fallen ill, and I was barely able to move. 88 and 89 took care of cooking and major cleaning. Huntsgirl patrolled the perimeter and kept us safe. I trust her, but one girl isn't much security. I was shocked though; she stopped three dragons, fifty brownies, eight elves, and five wizards from bombarding the lair. She came back in exhausted everyday. Thankfully the temptation of hot food kept her awake and conscious to enjoy some nice group discussion with the rest of us. I'm afraid that I wasn't able to leave my bed, so they moved dinner into my room and we talked for a few hours, then each of them went their separate ways.

Thankfully, I was able to recover before the Huntscouncil arrived this afternoon to deliver their final rating.

Seeing Huntsgirl's return, they not only inspected the condition of the lair, they ran an intense physical on her to assure that she was fine. I had faith that she wouldn't be harmed – those boys didn't seem to want to hurt her – but it was the waiting that almost killed me. The Councilors refused to perform the tests in front of all of us, and _all _of them had entered with her. There were a few shrieks and yelps from Huntsgirl if they surprised her with a certain test. My guess – after having quite a few physicals – would be that they test muscle flexibility until the test subject can no longer stand the pressure.

When they exited, Huntsgirl appeared frazzled, but gave me a reassuring grin and glided over to watch as the rest of the assessment was completed.

The final rating was pinned to the wall as all of the Huntscouncil left the building. We bowed in humble respect as they did so, but all of use just wanted them gone.

The long list of checks hung on the wall like a booby trap waiting to set off when the right person triggered it. Even I myself was nervous about seeing the results, so I could only imagine how Huntsgirl felt knowing that the one little final number determined where and how she would live her future. Shockingly, she was the first one to approach the board. She dropped her head, which triggered the rest of us three to race over and read the sheet.

Hazardous living conditions: Low.

Tidiness: Medium High.

Condition of Huntsgirl (very important aspect trust me): High – semi-tight joints.

Electronics Large – Great condition.

Electronics Small – Good condition.

Personal Items – Low –IMPROVE!

I always thought that they wanted personal items for comfort factor, which in return improves a hunter's ability to do anything at anytime. It's not that I don't want to buy them stuff, we don't have time, and it is not the most important part of my list when we have two dragons in need of a good slaying.

Final Rating…. I couldn't look at it. Huntsgirl didn't like what she saw, and I didn't think that it would be good. I had to. I couldn't wimp out, and it's not like if I didn't look at it, then it wouldn't be real.

Final Rating – 6.9 – Pass.

"That was close," I heard Huntsgirl sigh. I smiled down at her and told her that she wasn't going to go anywhere for now, and that it may be a good idea for her to take a run through town to try and improve those joints. I can't believe they're tight, whenever I run the monthly physical, she has some of the best flexibility I've ever seen – maybe they're just not to the Huntscouncil's expectations – what is?

NOTE TO SELF: Don't fall ill the week of a major inspection.


	19. Soccer

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it's sort of later than I like to update, but I was just way too distracted tonight! I'll do dedications in tomorrow's update, but I'm really thankful to all those who did update. Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:09 PM Saturday, April 21, 2007

Today the New York City sector was challenged by the Beverly Hills sector to an 8vs.8 game of soccer. Like those Hollywood-brained morons know anything about soccer. So we transferred Huntsgirl, 88, 89, and five other students from the academy. Huntsgirl being the captain of the team, she took the lead in center forward. Of course it was a co-ed game, but it didn't seem to matter with a pack of Huntsclan.

At half time, the score was tied 0-0. No one was surprised, because the curriculums of the two sectors are closely related, and so the students should all be evenly matched. It was extremely hot down in California, and that was our only disadvantage. Most of the students weren't used to performing in such intense heat – Beverly Hills's Students were.

I was able to quickly re-freshen their optimism, and they returned to the field ready to kick butt – especially my apprentices. 88 on defense, 89 at midfield, and Huntsgirl in forward, they were quickly able to maneuver the ball up to the field, and without breaking a sweat, Huntsgirl scored! The other team barely saw it happen. But the problem was; now they were mad. Huntsgirl – being her normal cocky self – decided to taunt the other team, which made them even more steamed at their competition. Within moments, their forwards had charged the defense and scored on our goalie. It was almost too easy for them.

Now the score was all tied up, and their Master called a timeout. We huddled up as well, and I just told them to keep going, and that they would do fine. I had a growing feeling that their Master wasn't as sanguine.

They all ran out with about ten minutes left, but in soccer, that was a HUGE amount of time. It was anyone's game at this point. Whoever could score the most and hold a tight defense would walk away in victory.

As the next nine minutes strolled by without any sort of scoring differences, I became more and more nervous. The Beverly Hills sector has major egos. If we lost, I would never hear the end to it.

I glanced down at my watch consistently, but once I began to hear cheering from all around. I shot my head upwards and saw Huntsgirl on a dead breakaway straight for the goal. There were three male defenses in front of her, but she knew what she was doing. If anyone could have handled this, she could. The first opponent seemed to let her get around him, but quickly turned around to regroup. The one closest to the goal box began to move forward to assist, and then there was the one that Huntsgirl was placed only two feet in front of.

He looked at her in the eye, and she returned the glimpse, then an eerie smile crawled along the boy's face. Right before she was going to twist the ball around him, he punched her right in the stomach! Huntsgirl fell to the ground coughing, which signaled to everyone that it was a serious blow. The defense that had let her pass came back and pretended to trip over her but ended up kicking her in the spine. She then idiotically – yes, idiotically, she should have known better – turned over onto her back just as the further back male acted like he couldn't stop and stepped onto her chest with the thick spiky cleat causing her to stagger in her breathing for a few moments.

It should have been called a penalty, but we never officially had a referee, because the Huntsclan should be tough enough to play without one protecting the safety of each player. The game continued, and after 5 out of 8 of our team members ran to check on Huntsgirl, they almost scored. Luckily, 88 was one whom did not go to verify Huntsgirl's safety, and completed an amazing shot from fifty yards away and scored on their team with the final buzzard blowing.

I dashed out to where Huntsgirl was lying on the ground dazed. The other team was being scolded by their Master for letting their guard down after Huntsgirl had been taken out, but I'm glad that they were getting into trouble for something.

After about five minutes of arousing Huntsgirl, she was able to walk off of the field. We then returned the Academy students to their rooms and the four of us traveled back to the lair.

I looked for significant injuries on Huntsgirl, but the most was a large bruise from the strike to the stomach, a bruise just below her neck from the cleat, yet another bruise to her back from the kick, and a few scratches here and there. She didn't seem to mind that greatly about the damage. She's received worse, and everyone was just happy that we had won.

I put everyone to bed early saying that I was tired and still a little under the weather, but I had other secretive business to handle. This not even my trusted Huntsgirl could learn the details of. If there was anything that I was more afraid of than the Lair Inspections, it's someone find out what I am doing. It was a secret assignment given to me by the Huntscouncil, but they were demanding that NO ONE knew of it. After learning the details myself, I know why.

* * *

**Sorry you guys, I just couldn't resist doing a cliff hanger! I hope you liked! **


	20. Teamwork's Hard

**Hey! I'm glad you all enjoyed the 19th chapter! As promised yesterday, THANX to Marcie Gore, JusticeIsBlind13, and Monkeysrcomintogetu for the reviews, and ArkansanDragon for the great advice! I will work the idea in soon! Here's chapter 20!

* * *

**

9:39 Sunday, April 22, 2007

I fell asleep at my desk last night with papers spread everywhere. I was working way into the early hours of the morning, although I knew I shouldn't. The hours just flew by like seconds. It seemed as if every time I peeked to my wall clock, the first number indicating hours had gone up.

Huntsgirl swiftly awakened me in need of an _early _morning workout. It had to have only been four AM, and I had only received about two hours of sleep. I asked her what the need was, and she replied that she couldn't sleep because of some crazy theory in her mind that a dragon was stalking her.

We moved to the outside yard where it was still pitch black, and the dew hadn't even the time yet to form on the blades of soft green grass. I was in quite a surly mood, and I gave her a workout she probably was not expecting for four in the morning. Push-ups, sit-ups, sprints, suicides (Huntsclan style), pull-ups, defensive defense, offensive defense, weaponry defense, weaponry offense, mental reflex tests, physical reflex tests, and the one I know she hates the most, the obstacle course.

The course itself is not that difficult. Consisting of only a mile run, two trees climb, a twenty-foot long barbed wire grid that you go under, and then jump through, then under once more, a fire pit that you're supposed to grab a rope and swing over, but I was still to tired to bother going to find something large enough and flammable enough to light the entire pit, so I just turned it to mud, and finally a test of bow and arrow skills.

The grounds on why she hates it so much, is that I make her do it once how she wants to do it, then I make her do it again blind folded. It's dangerous, I know. The running distance, the barbed wire, the pit that is usually filled with fire, but she's done it enough times, that it's easy in the sense that she knows where everything is.

Afterwards, she helped me prepare breakfast while I talked to her about this theory of a dragon stalker. The thoughts were barely fact, and those that were didn't add up. I ordered her not to worry, and reminded that the faster we rid the world of them, the faster she could relax.

Poor girl. I do know what it's like to consistently be tortured at her age by magical creatures and other Huntsclan members. Speaking of which, she had acted like her injuries from the soccer game weren't even there, but I spotted her wincing once or twice during the workout.

88 and 89 woke on time and were in the kitchen prepared for a hearty breakfast. Fresh unicorn meat was secretly sent to us from the nearby Academy for passing the inspection. The Huntscouncil doesn't appreciate trade between us if it has not been properly earned, and a 6.9 is not properly earned. Henceforth we just _had _to eat it all quickly. Darn. You'd be surprised at how many different items you can make out of unicorn meat when you're desperate enough to rid of it.

As the day continued, Huntsgirl led 88 and 89 through the routine Sunday patrol of the city while I mad up another excuse to stay back and work on the project.

When they returned six hours later, I almost laughed my guts out seeing Huntsgirl enter like a wet dog. Everything on her was dripping wet, whereas 88 and 89 were perfectly dry. Apparently, they were out at the fountains when two dragons came to fight, and she got knocked into one, and they completely ignored 88 and 89. I can tell it will probably be another early morning. Of course I got almost nowhere on the mission, but at least I have somewhat of a lead.

I dug out a clean uniform for her from the laundry, and she trudged off to quickly change and return. Oddly, she didn't return for an hour, and she didn't look much better off than when she had first walked in – only drier clothing.

I refused to eat dinner with the three of them, and I had to return to my office to continue the project, leaving the three to prepare dinner for themselves. Little did I know that three teens trying to communicate something as important how to make unicorn meat could cause such a large feud between all three.

* * *

**Sorry, just one more cliffy!**


	21. The Feud

**Hey! I'll say more tomorrow, but I'm kind of in a rush. Thanx for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:54 PM Monday, April 23, 2007

Yes, the feud is on. First thing this morning, one of the two showers broke down, and the three quickly jumped into a fight about who was the first to use it. I entered the hallway to a mass of debating and arguing. I laughed when I saw them, 88's clothes were wrinkled, 89 had large bags under his eyes, and Huntsgirl had one bad case of bed head. They insisted that it was not funny, and then continued to try and persuade me who should go first. I placed them at the end of the hallway, and said whomever could reach the bathroom first would get the shower first – obviously I was giving into Huntsgirl, but she did have superiority. 88 went next, but was upset about the long wait, and poor 89 had only cold water.

It was 88's turn to prepare breakfast. Huntsgirl said that he didn't cook the unicorn meat thoroughly enough, and 89 complained that it was over cooked! They both refused to eat it until I forced them. Huntsgirl said that if they find her in the hallways _dead, _she's blaming us. Neither 88 nor 89 acknowledged the fact when she was leaving for school, and she didn't wave to any of us as she normally does. They are really mad at each other!

Knowing that this wasn't a good thing, I planned for an extreme workout for the entire group. This time, the pit of _fire _would be used appropriately. 88 and 89 were in separate parts of the lair studying all day. Perhaps I could work this out to my advantage? If I could convince them that I would treat one better according to his or her results in all fields, then they would work ten times harder! Or it could become one big train wreck and ruin the team entirely. I'm going to take the brighter side of the choice.

The special teamwork session only resulted in a small burn on Huntsgirl's ankle that she held 88 responsible for. He hadn't caught her as she was catapulted across the pit. 88 accused 89 for not throwing her far enough, and it became one large mess quickly. With everyone's rooms on the top floor, I knew it would not be a quiet night. After a pity attempt at dinner, I was forced to make the decision that may help ease the tension.

Quickly, I sent them all off in different directions for a four mile sprint. I quickly began to transfer Huntsgirl's items to the attic, 88's to the basement, and 89 kept the second floor bedroom.

I don't even have to say that they did not like the new arrangement. 88 said that only 'rejects' live in the basement, 89 said that he wasn't trusted enough to get a new room, and Huntsgirl said that she was being packed away with the rats. I couldn't allow this to continue any further. Not only were they disrespecting one another, but also they were disrespecting me.

I locked them in their rooms, and refused to hear any further complaints. No, they won't be let out in the morning, and no they won't receive food when they awake. Huntsgirl would not go to school or be allowed to vent her nerves on an early morning challenge, 88 would not get to go around town to run chores, and 89 would not learn that move he's been trying so hard at. We're supposed to be a family, and they will not be let free until they begin to act like one.


	22. Locked Away

**Hey everyone! Thanx to Marcie Gore and JusticeIsBlind13. I must apologize, for my brain has been fried these last few weeks from dozens of Spring events, and I can really tell that I'm going through a bit of writer's block, not with plotline, but description, so I will keep writing, and try my hardest to get out of this slump :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

9:09 PM Thursday, April 26, 2007

Quiet these last two days. No noise, whatsoever. I expected to hear something from someone – even if it was only Huntsgirl training on her own. I'll let them go for a few more hours tomorrow before I send in more water – the goal is not to kill them. I'm not sure how long it will be to break them down, but I have my guesses on who will break first.

I had to face the dragons completely alone tonight. If only I could have swung my staff around faster and at a different angle, I would have won. I was SO close! The American Dragon seemed distracted, and the Elder is growing weak. If the whole team was there – notice I said team not members we are a team – we could have finally slain those dragons.

Worse, I pulled a muscle in my knee. It hurts like sin, and I'm trying to stay off of it for the night. The secret mission makes that possible, by allowing me to sit at my desk and struggle through dozens of pages of information that do not link together in any way, shape, or form. Closer, I am getting closer. The quietness is unnerving this time of night, so I'm going to sleep. Hopefully someone comes to their senses.


	23. Money, Mates, and More

**YAY! I think that I'm finally crawling out of the bad writing funk with a new twist! Thanx JusticeIsBlind13! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**

10:06 PM Saturday, April 28, 2007

88 gave in today. He finally admitted that the pain and need of food and attention was too much for one little argument. Huntsgirl and 89 are still locked away, though, they refused to accept 88's apology or even make their own. I was proud – even if the only reason he did it was to earn food.

We went hunting tonight, and 88 did a fabulous job at helping me catch a leprechaun that was holding _**16,000** _dollars worth of gold! Rightfully, I gave him the normal six percent – being his ranking and all. Fifty-two percent goes into the whole Huntsclan, and then I keep the last forty-two percent to equally distribute into different fields of our lives. 88 was thrilled at his little less than 1,000 dollars. Heck, at his age, I would be too, that a lot of money.

What worries me, is that I'm starting to hear 89 make noise in his room, which means he's up and moving around and getting bored quickly, but every time I peek in on Huntsgirl, she's asleep! No one can sleep that much, it's just not natural. I found one of her old diaries while I was down in the basement area earlier. I wasn't going to read it, but my imagination got the best of me – so I did. Yes she'd kill me if I read the endless lists of her young life as a Huntsclan apprentice, but as I was flipping through, I thought of an answer to the mission. I sped back up the stairs to my desk and flipped through the heaps of paper to find the right one, I spotted it.

If dragons claim to be humans too, then they have gone through everything that a normal human has. In their childhood, they were taught love, kindness, and loyalty. Loyalty is a very tricky subject, and requires fine detail. There are three ways that a person is loyal.

1. Loyalty to loved ones.

2. Loyalty to friends.

3. And sticking with what you get involved with.

When you put all three together, you form one strong bond. There's only one situation that this can be molted into that is unbreakable – a mate. When one loves another, nothing can come between, they are friends – just much closer, and when you put your mind to it, you can make any situation through.

The American Dragon is a headstrong teen boy. Huntsgirl is a headstrong teen girl. I've got the perfect potion to turn her temporarily into a dragon, and we'll finally get another part of this puzzle. I believe that I may have finally found a dragon's true weakness.

The worst part is, though, that this will be the easy part for the Huntsclan.


	24. Mind Over Matter

**Thanx JusticeIsBlind13 for the things that you are waiting for! And ArkansanDragon, I really like your ideas of 88 and 89 pranking Huntsgirl! By the way, the Huntsman did not find out that Jake and Rose liked each other, because it was an older diary that she had used when she was younger. Thanxs for the ideas you two! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**

11:49 PM Monday, April 30, 2007

Needless to say, Huntsgirl was less than enthusiastic to hear the beginning of the plan. She really did not want to become a dragon, because she thinks that when she changes, everyone at the lair is going to try to attack her. No she has not apologized to anyone, but this plan can continue without the chastisement lifting – it may even encourage her to repent.

Finally, Huntsgirl was forced to give in under the Huntsclan Code of Conduct, and she has been studying all night in the ways of a dragon. The way they fly, the way they talk, and how they live. I could tell how nervous she is about this challenge. It is a mighty one, and it doesn't really help that I cannot tell anyone what the main part of the plan is. She knows that she's only a small pawn, and pawns are usually the first to be attacked as long as the king is victorious in the end. I hate chess, but I still know the game well, and it's probably one of the most important things that I have come across to learn in life. Years ago I tried teaching Huntsgirl, but she was too young, and we've been quite busy since.

I have no idea if this will even work. Of course it's a fairly simple plan, but the potion sometimes don't work with certain genetics, or they can have some pretty nasty side affects like a change in skin or hair color, nausea, dizziness, loss of sleep, or even loss of appetite – speaking of which, it's awfully odd that Huntsgirl is not starving at the moment. So many things could go wrong, and I admit that I'm starting to become quickly anxious about the whole experiment. I want to tell someone the rest of our plan so badly, but I just can't. The Huntscouncil was completely obstinate about the idea. I'll just have to stop thinking about it. No fear.

89 broke his arm in training. He handled it pretty well, pretty well indeed. We were able to bandage it up and place a cast over it. I broke my arm once when I was in training. I remember it hurting like it was the end of the world. When Huntsgirl broke her leg when she was ten, she didn't seem to mind as much – maybe kids are getting tougher these days? Generations on top of generations of strength finally showing its light. Now that I think about it, I didn't make too big of a deal about it – I wouldn't let the guys find another reason to mock me – but once I was alone in my bed that night, I had to bite down on my glove to keep from roaring from the pain. Of course my master would never let me take the highly recommended painkiller that the Academy prescribed – no, we were _better _than that. They were right though, we all gradually became adapted to pain, and by the time we were adults, pain was an everyday thing, but as easy to handle as breathing.

They've always said mind over matter and if you want it, you can get it. I want nothing more than to rid this world of dragons, and finally my life can sleep easier at night, and my parent's lives will finally be compensated.


	25. Waiting

**Short and Late... yes. I'll do dedications tomorrow I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

**

11:48 PM Wednesday, May 02, 2007

Boy, today was yet another crazy day. After no real side affects were discovered in Huntsgirl's system, I lay her to her bed and injected the potion. This one could not be swallowed, for it was paramount that it goes straight into the bloodstream. At first nothing happened, but then she began to sweat, but insisted that she was freezing cold. She had a fever and her blood pressure rose then dropped, increased, decreased, swelled, died down. Over and over again, it had to be painful and annoying all over her body.

Related flu conditions plagued her all day, and I haven't been allowed to leave her side since. I have begun to notice scales on her right arm forming, and on her back, two openings are begin to reveal two magnificent wings. The flu symptoms are slowing the transformation making it take a very, very long time, and possibly very painful to Huntsgirl. I would give her something to ease the pain, but the potion may take a bad reaction to it.

Her hands are becoming harder and pointier – more like claws. It's scary – it really is. Her face filled with pain is awful, but at least she's been able to get a considerable amount of sleep. I think that I shall also think about getting some myself.


	26. Failure

**Hello! As promised, Special Thanx to:  
technogrl15  
Monkeysrcomintogetu  
wolfwhisperer  
and JusticeIsBlind13!  
You guys all rock! Enjoy the next chapter! (Failure does not mean what you probably are thinking!)

* * *

**

9:34 PM Friday, May 04, 2007

Tonight was hard. I took Huntsgirl to Central Park in a crate – I haven't gotten her papers arranged that she's gotten all of her shots yet – we must do that in order to keep a dragon live (I didn't have enough time to get her vaccinated). 88, 89, and myself let her out and acted like we had shot her out of the sky and was about to slay her, when like clockwork, the American Dragon came bolting out of the woods and saved her. They locked eyes, when he lifted her up as we pretended to surrender. I didn't like the fear that Huntsgirl shot back at us as she was flown away.

What am I doing sitting here? I've made an awful mistake! I gave her up to the dragons – again! I am a horrible Master! I've taught her a lot, yes, but I never should have locked her away. The potion will last three more days, and then she will turn back to human. Unless the dragons have the reverse spell that is entirely possible if she doesn't act exactly as a dragon does. If they figure it out, she'll go to the Dragon Council, and they'll dispose of her for good.

NO! I can't let this take over my mind again! I knew that bringing her back into the field, I was going to have to let her do more difficult things, and if this leads to the beginning of the end for all dragons, then I must do it. At least I still have that tracking device in her, and as long as she has a heartbeat and a steady pulse, the light will stay green on the monitor. If it gets faster, it will go red, and slower will go blue.

Then again, maybe I should have gotten the time to vaccinate her, because now I can't get the Huntscouncil's help if she gets hurt or we need to rush in and save her, because she's just another dragon to them. THEY COULD EVEN KILL HER!

Why do I do this to myself? Ever since I got the role of Huntsman, I've been afraid of failing, and Huntsgirl is my final exam. If I fail her, I've failed at everything!


	27. Love Facts

**Hey! Oh I'm so happy that this was easier tonight! No writer's block YAY! I'd like to thank JusticeIsBlind13, ArkansanDragon, and Sifu-KataraRose for the reviews, I love hearing from all of you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**

10:55 PM Sunday, May 06, 2007

So far everything's going well. I received a call from Huntsgirl at about two in the morning – when all of the dragons were asleep – and she had already established some great data. The American Dragon, Larry, who is open for a mate (which means Huntsgirl will be staying there longer than expected), gets his energy from the moon. That means now if we fight before the moon rises – or on a new moon – then we should win. But that also does rule out the one night a month that we should never fight on a full moon. The hated Dragon Council loves to go on regular walks at night, so if we can find their location, then I can set up a group of the clan to ambush them, and then there is nothing that rules the dragons. They'll go crazy and start doing our work for us by killing one another off.

The interesting piece that I'm quite curious about is that the elder dragon has had three sons, but they've all gone missing. If they inherited the dragon genes, then there shouldn't be a reason they would flee from their father. If they had, the Huntsclan probably slain them by now, but it's still abnormal for dragons to leave their packs.

The girl's pulse has been going up and down, up and down for the last thirty hours. I can't tell what the problem is. If she were seriously scared, it wouldn't relax itself so quickly. In fact, the only reason that it would be going up and down so quickly would be if she were laughing. How could she think that they dragons were funny? Unless Huntsgirl remembers the plan so thoroughly, and she's that good of an actress, that it's all false. This is why I decided it would be safe to return her to the field.

I had 88 send her some potion in a tree so that she would be able to pick it up as the dragons went through their patrol in Central Park. Now, she'll be allowed to attend school in the morning – I hope. I had to search through heaps and masses of spell books for this potion. The school called me announcing that if Huntsgirl – well, they actually called her by her real name – missed anymore school, then she would have to begin serving detentions to atone all of the missed hours. I can't have her at the school late into the night, because we have missions and problems to handle before nightfall and before we begin our hunts at sundown.

All that makes me worried about this second concoction, is that yes she'll now be able to switch back and forth whenever she wishes, but any affects that the first spell brought on her physical appearance will be revealed. What she told me, though, is that she's not very popular, and so I'm praying that any small type of change will go unnoticed by the general population.

89's arm is getting better very quickly. I'm thinking about taking the cast off soon. Special medication that all Huntsclan members receive once a year – Huntsgirl and myself twice under Huntscouncil direct orders – helps bone heal five times faster, and 89's is healing even quickly for that. He's becoming eager about returning to the field, and very bored with simple exercises I'm having him perform.

Neither of them have asked about Huntsgirl since she left. I personally don't think that I would either if I were their age and she continued to treat me the way she is them. If she does not apologize when she returns this mission, I will have to return her to isolation, but I will allow her to go to school – not my first choice.

88 is getting better at this one technique of slicing a dragon in half with the Huntstaff. Because the staff is not very sharp, then it takes perfect precision, and amazing focus. I even have some difficulty with the move, and it is not the best choice to use in a high-speed battle, but if a specific relaxed slaying event is occurring in honor of you, then it is very impressive to use the method.

No word from the Huntscouncil in a few days. I told them that we were planning something on sending Huntsgirl off with the dragons, but they said as soon as their schedule was empty, they would come and review the full process. They'll want to run a second evaluation physical on Huntsgirl once she returns and has completely emptied her system of the two potions. She will _not _enjoy _that _visit. Even I become anxious when it's time for my yearly physical, but as mentioned a few weeks ago, nothing is as awful as the Huntsgirl physical. (Sigh) But that is why she was awarded with the title. We knew even at her young age that she would be able to take the position, and she hasn't let us down more than once. I don't believe that the Huntscouncil is completely convinced with her, however. Most of the time, they all seem to want to keep a close watch on her, and know everything that she's doing at all times – it's to be expected though.

Personally, I'm glad that she's not with any guy currently. I remember the Huntsgirl when I went to the Academy. At fourteen, she was completely obsessed with finding the best fighter to be her boyfriend. I knew that I would never get with her, so I never tried. She turned so many great fighters against one another, and even had two kill each other – accidentally on her part of course. If she had told them to kill each other, she would have been killed herself.

One day she was not paying attention while in battle, and a dragon made her drown in a fast pacing river. She wasn't missed too much. The Huntsgirl after her had caught a merman's six-pack and he had pummeled her. Since then, she thought too much about every move that she made, and ended up getting torched while fighting a dragon once. And finally, the Huntsgirl after her (and the one before our current Huntsgirl) was older, about sixteen, accidentally fell in love with a wizard and accidentally got pregnant with his child. We allowed her to have the baby and after several checks to insure that it did not inherit any magical powers, she was able to give the child to the father. We had to kill her, but she killed herself the night before in her cell. That was a dark night.

So if Huntsgirl decides that she doesn't want to find a soul mate until it becomes time for her to wed the ninja of my choice, I'll be fine with that. Of course if she does run across a suitable guy somewhere in her life that I approve of, I'll let them marry. It's only if she doesn't – or can't – decide that I get to choose.

(Chuckle) I do know one thing though, Huntsgirl will never be with Larry.


	28. Only Blood

**Okay! Here's the Huntsman's side of the latest tragedy to our little foursome. Thanx to **Monkeysrcomintogetuwolfwhisperer,ArkansanDragon, JusticeIsBlind13, technogrl15, and huntsgirl-gone-good.

* * *

12:00 AM August 21, 2007

This is insane. I've been too afraid to admit to this in my personal time. For months, I tried telling myself that she was not really taken, just not finished with this mission. Everyone says that I'm irresponsible, but they don't know the truth.

The Huntscouncil is on my tail everyday now – but they were the one that gave me the mission to complete at any given cost. I guess they didn't expect this from me, but they don't know how my mind works the way I do.

88 and 89 have been working solemnly instead of going crazy. They know this situation is potentially career threatening. The Huntscouncil is still undecided about what to do with the problem. For the moment, we're all keeping our eyes open for the blonde headed girl.

Okay, here's what really happened – this IS the true story. It was the day of the mission in which Huntsgirl was supposed to change back into her human form. I had a transport for her to return to the Huntslair. We were going to swoop her up and safely receive all of the information she had collected. The only glitch was, I needed to call her before we could just lunge in. The phone I gave her though, wasn't working. And when I went back into our records to try and reconnect her through the system, everything on her was gone!

We were frantic trying to get back to her, but we couldn't. Eventually we decided that we just had to pick her up. If we blew her cover that would be fine, and if we got to slay the American Dragon while we were at it that would be even better.

But when we reached the dragon's lair, no one was there. Ropes lay on the ground, and signs of a struggle were evident. Blood was on the doorframe, and I have that gut feeling that it belonged to Huntsgirl.

We have to keep trying to find her. There's no choice. I won't leave her behind. But without a cell phone, and all of her records erased, will there even be a way to track her down? To locate her? What if the Dragon Council has her? She'll be dead by now. And if they let her be tortured by the American Dragon, she may decide to take her own life instead of the everyday pain.

But if she escaped… if she _escaped _wouldn't she have come home to the lair? But if they were following her, she would have had to play in by their sense of direction, and keep running straight. But it's been so long, I don't know if she could even still be alive from the stress, hunger, dehydration, or……… suicide.

My gosh, I can't write this. Some one help her. Or else she's left for death.


	29. Blue Light

**Hello everyone! Wow, it's been two years (sorry!). As I mentioned in the last update of Daughter of the Huntsclan, I intend to wrap up these stories very shortly so it has a proper ending. I am so sorry for the horrible wait, but thank you so much to everyone who continues to read! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

11:43 PM November 1, 2009

Two Years. It's been two bloody years since Huntsgirl disappeared after that blasted mission. Of course I blame myself but what am I to do? Life had to move on. I had to return to the Academy for a year of teaching. 88 and 89 remained in the field but under a different Huntsmaster. This Huntsmaster, however, has to be the worst one I've ever seen. He does not even come close to the American Dragon, and whenever confrontation is present, someone gets injured. Once I finished my year of service, I was permitted back into the field, but only in Texas where little happens. Apparently, the dragons in Texas have a huge ego, but they have no reason to be quite as pompous. I kill more on my own than I did as a young adult as part of a hunting squad. I have been given a new apprentice. Another young girl. She is fifteen and feisty – I suppose the Huntscouncil sees this arrangement as the best for me. Hopefully I will not let this one down the way I did Huntsgirl. There was a horrible strain between the two of us for the first month. She had heard the stories and rumors of how I had killed Huntsgirl with my ignorance. But after a while, we learned to trust one another – but she makes no Huntsgirl.

There is no time for 'what-if' and 'if only.' When Huntsgirl disappeared part of the Huntsclan died with her. I could hope for her return, but what are the chances of that? Who would she have run to? I must look at the situation realistically. The dragons must have found her. She is gone. If the dragons had any intention of returning her, we would have been told by now. I want to find her again, don't get me wrong, but it has been forbidden. No one is to make any step in finding her whatsoever – and I understand the reasons. The Huntscouncil does not want any more funding to be wasted on a seemingly lost cause. More importantly, they do not wish for any more casualties.

Cassie – that is the girl's name who is my new apprentice. Her number is seventeen. She was ranked seventy two in her class of three-hundred. She knew Huntsgirl and even shared a class with her once. Our communication is strictly business related and any personal needs she requires, I have her handle herself. Our last inspection rated am 8.9 – rather a high mark for my standings in the Huntsclan. The Huntscouncil must finally recognize my efforts towards our common goal. With less aggressive dragons, also, our lair is kept tidier and there is more time to keep it that way. I put #17 through rigorous training sessions every morning before the tutor comes to home school her. The Huntscouncil determined there were dragons present in the schools we were sending out apprentices to, and the possibility of leaking secrets was too probable. The tutor is not Huntsclan related, but a local teacher who is in need of extra profits.

When she was young, I told Huntsgirl if she was ever missing, I would hang a blue light from the porch door to tell her it was safe to come home. If we moved, she would have to hunt down the blue light. I still hang that light from the porch – not our of obsessive ideas of her return, but from the promise I made. Perhaps – just maybe – she's out there, looking for the blue light – looking for us.


	30. It's All Wrong!

**Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

10:00 PM November 9, 2009

She back. I'm still in shock, and I can't believe I'm writing these words right now. It's been two grueling years and just a week ago came the small, weak knock on my door. I don't know who I thought it was, and to be honest, I'm not sure I was even thinking about it as I approached the door. I flung it open as the cold air flew around me. #17 was running through her woods, ensuring everything was secure for the night. At first I thought it was #17. The figure in front of me was definitely a girl, and definitely a teenager. But it took me only a moment to realize that this girl's face seemed much more mature than #17's. Her clothing was different too. It was not Huntsclan attire, but something that looked like it came straight from the trash – possibly even from one of those Salvation Army stores (but they probably just gave it to her).

She stood there, almost afraid to move, looking at me in a mixture of shock and fear. It was like she didn't believe it was really me – but it was.

I quietly whispered, "Huntsgirl" but she just shook her head – her long, mangled hair falling to her face. She told me she was no longer Huntsgirl.

I quickly pulled her inside, afraid she was about to pass out. She cowered from my swift movement, but I tried my best not to let it affect me. Without speaking immediately, I allowed her to shower, dress any small scrapes she had accumulated while she was gone, and finally I gave her a set of #17's clothing. Even though #17 had a smaller frame than Huntsgirl, the clothing still fit her very loosely. While she was cleaning herself off, I prepared a hot stew. I only had enough for two people (originally myself and #17) but I figured #17 and I could split one portion – Huntsgirl looked like she hadn't eaten in months.

Huntsgirl ate in silence, looking as though she would break down any moment in a fit of tears. I didn't know quite what to say to her, but when she peeped out "I'm sorry" I had to speak up. I asked her why she was sorry. I said I should be the one apologizing. She then explained that she felt as though I had abandoned her because she had done something wrong. She told me how far away the dragons had chased her and how she could not contact the Huntslair anymore.

Slowly, I explained to her the strange twist of events. She seemed to understand with a misplaced sense of guilt.

She admitted to her love affair with the dragon. Of course I was furious! I couldn't believe she would do such a thing! At first I thought about turning her in for treason, but then I remembered sense of relief I felt having her back. I wasn't going to let her go again. I told her to take the sofa in our small living room for the night and we would work things out in the morning.

I watched her for another half-an-hour – she fell asleep instantly. I couldn't figure out what to do. Even if the Huntscouncil never found out about the treasonous affair, if they knew she was back, she'd be sent back to the Academy – but it being her third time, she'd be sent away. Today, Huntsgirl admitted to liking the idea of returning, but she seemed rather unsure. I found out two days ago that she had tracked down her family, but it had been a horrible disaster. I fear Huntsgirl has nowhere to turn to anymore. I'd hate for her to return based on helplessness.

When #17 returned the night Huntsgirl appeared at our door, she seemed to recognize her instantly. All she could do was stutter "Huntsgirl." I nodded but pulled her to the other room for dinner. I slowly explained she was not to tell anyone about her presence. #17 seemed to understand.

I don't know what to do with the girl. It's wrong not to tell the Huntscouncil, it's wrong to keep her from safety, and it's wrong to turn her away. This whole thing – it's all _wrong_.


End file.
